your heart is an empty room
by the1975
Summary: Ketika ia berjalan memasuki rumah itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temukan. Ketika ia berjalan memasuki kelas pertamanya, ia tidak mengenali pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya. AU.
1. chapter 1

**your heart is an empty room  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>i'm a fly that's trapped<em>

_in a web_

_but i'm thinking _

_that my spider is dead_

(always, by panic!at the disco)

* * *

><p>Bukan keinginannya untuk menghabiskan malam terakhir musim panasnya di rumah yang sama sekali ia tak kenali. Sudah berkali-kali ia menolak tawaran Ginny untuk menemaninya pergi ke sebuah pesta di rumah seorang senior yang akan pergi meninggalkan London dalam waktu dua minggu, namun Ginny datang ke rumahnya pada pukul delapan malam—dengan <em>makeup <em>berlebihan—dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Ron.

Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana Ginny dapat mengendarai mobil kakaknya tersebut. Ron tidak mungkin meminjamkannya walau hanya untuk satu menit, dan tidak mungkin juga Ron pergi ke pesta tersebut. Karena ia Ronald Weasley. _Awkward, _cupu, dan bodoh.

Ginny sudah pergi meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu, mencari laki-laki yang akan ia cumbui malam ini. Jika Ron tahu tentang ini, Ginny akan mati. Dan kini, ia berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian para remaja yang siap bermabuk-mabukkan dan mencari pasangan untuk bercinta tanpa memperdulikan tempat dan waktu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bukan gadis yang senang berpesta. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah mendatangi pesta seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun, jika dipikirkan lagi, ada benarnya Ginny memaksanya pergi ke pesta tersebut. Ini adalah malam terakhirnya sebelum ia kembali ke sekolah dan tenggelam dalam tumpukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah yang akan diberikan para guru. Mungkin, ia memang butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang, untuk melupakan segalanya walau hanya untuk satu malam. Alkohol bukanlah minuman favoritnya, tapi ketika seorang pemuda berkacamata menawarkannya sebuah minuman, yang tidak dapat ia ketahui macamnya, ia tidak menolak.

Ia merasa dunianya berputar. Pandangannya buram dan ia tidak tahu ke arah mana ia berjalan. Ia tidak dapat mengingat berapa gelas alkohol yang ia teguk, yang ia tahu, ia harus mencari Ginny. Ia tidak tahu pesta macam apa ini dan mengapa ia belum menemukan salah satu kenalannya, walau sesungguhnya, tidak banyak teman yang ia miliki. Ia yakin ia berada di lantai atas dan berpikir, _rumah macam apa yang memiliki kamar sebanyak ini? _Atau mungkin, itu hanya khayalannya saja. Ia mabuk. Sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak dinding atau pintu kamar, meninggalkan bunyi keras yang ia harap tidak akan mengganggu siapapun yang berada di kamar itu.

"Woah, _easy there, tiger_." Ia merasakan dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Seorang lelaki yang wajahnya tak dapat ia kenali. _Alkohol sialan_, keluhnya. Ia merasa sangat _ngantuk _ia yakin ia dapat terlelap dalam lengan pemuda tersebut. Ia ingin bangkit, tapi ia pikir ia tidak bisa.

"Apa kau melihat Ginny?" itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika, akhirnya, berhasil bangkit dari pelukan pemuda tersebut dan bersandar pada sebuah pintu demi keseimbangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku mengenalinya," ah, ia dapat melihat warna rambut pemuda tersebut. Pirang. Ia tersenyum. "Tapi, uh, kau terlihat sangat mabuk. Dan tidak bagus jika kau pergi mencari temanmu sendirian, atau pulang sendirian. Jadi, uh, apa kau datang dengan mobilnya?"

"Ya, ia tumpanganku."

Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan. "Aku bisa menemanimu mencari temanmu. Atau mengantarmu pulang, jika kau tak keberatan."

Ia tertawa. "Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau laki-laki baik yang tidak akan memanfaatkanku?"

"Dengar, aku memang tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki yang baik," pemuda itu maju selangkah mendekatinya, membuatnya panik dan siap untuk berteriak, "kau terlihat sangat mabuk, walaupun kau terlihat… sangat menawan, aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkanmu, tidak seperti ini."

Ia mencoba menatap mata pemuda itu, mencari kejujuran dari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Untuk beberapa saat, mata mereka bertemu. Ia menemukan ketulusan dan kejujuran di balik mata yang kini memandangnya dengan tajam. _Mata yang indah_.

"Hermione, _shit_! Aku sudah mencoba mencarimu sejak limabelas menit yang lalu!"

Dan yah, sialan adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskribsikan momen tersebut. Hermione pikir ia dapat mencium pemuda tersebut saat itu. Walau ia belum pernah mencium siapapun sebelumnya, walau ia mabuk dan ia menginginkan ciuman dari cinta pertamanya di sebuah pantai ketika mereka menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Tapi tentu saja, Ginny harus merusaknya.

"Kau meninggalkanku di bawah!"

"Ew, kau mabuk! Oh Tuhan, Hermione, kau mabuk!" jerit Ginny.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya, "Ada yang salah jika aku mabuk?"

"Tidak, tidak—ayo, pulang."

Ginny kembali menyeret Hermione, pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan Ginny dan berbalik untuk berterimakasih kepada pemuda yang telah menemukannya dan berkenalan dengannya, namun ketika ia berbalik, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat di mana ia baru saja berbicara dengannya. Ia hilang.

* * *

><p>title: your heart is an empty room by death cab for cutie<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**your heart is an empty room**

chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear my heartbeat?<br>Please don't stand so close to me.  
>Can you hear my heartbeat still beating strong?<br>_(heartbeat by jjazm)

* * *

><p>Ia meringis kecil ketika—lagi-lagi—ia gagal menghubungi ayahnya.<p>

Ia tak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya menganggap menjadi Malfoy adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan dan harus dibanggakan.

Kedua orangtuanya jarang sekali berada di rumah. Beberapa kali mereka melewatkan hari ulang tahun putra tunggal mereka, dan mereka tidak akan merasa bersalah. Mereka pikir uang akan membuat Draco bahagia. Tentu saja Draco menyukai hadiah tersebut, tapi sebagai orang anak, wajar jika ia merindukan pelukan hangat dari kedua orangtuanya. Sayangnya, Lucius dan Narcissa tidak pernah dapat meluangkan waktu mereka untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama sang putra, mereka pun tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk menelepon Draco untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaannya dan mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' atau semacamnya.

Dan bisa-bisanya Lucius berpikir Draco akan merasa senang ditinggalkan di rumah yang tak kalah besar dengan Istana Buckingham dengan para pekerja yang dipekerjakannya untuk melayani putranya?

_Orang-orang itu sudah tua, _Draco pikir. Mereka tidak lagi bisa membuatnya tertawa atau pergi menemaninya ke suatu tempat hiburan.

Jelas saja Draco lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat temannya dan menginap bersama mereka selama beberapa hari. Dan teman-temannya tidak akan menolak. Pemuda pirang itu akan mengajak teman-temannya pergi dan mentraktirnya. Terkadang, Draco dan teman-temannya hanya akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah, bermain _video games_, atau pergi ke suatu bar, atau menyelenggarakan pesta.

Ketika Seamus mengajaknya pergi ke tempat Cormac McLaggen yang akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan, ia tidak menolak.

Ia tidak tahu pesta itu akan berakhir membosankan. Dan dengan secara tidak sengaja, ia masuk ke sebuah kamar dan mendapati Seamus tengah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat terlalu muda untuk bermesraan dengan sahabatnya.

Tidak berhenti di situ saja, ketika ia sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar, ia menabrak seorang gadis yang nampak sangat mabuk dan ia tidak tahan mencium aroma alkohol dari gadis tersebut. Gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan cepat ia membantunnya berdiri.

Oh Tuhan, ia pikir ia sedang bermimpi, tapi tidak, yang ia lihat di depannya benar-benar Hermione Granger yang juga dikenal dengan Miss Know It All.

Draco memang tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, tapi siapa yang tidak mendengar bisikan-bisikan iri para murid Hogwarts akan Hermione Granger yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dalam setiap pelajaran?

Dan, oh…

Ia tidak pernah mengira gadis pintar itu memiliki wajah indah yang dapat ia pandangi selama berhari-hari. Sulit baginya untuk membuka mulutnya, dan ketika ia berhasil, yang ia katakan adalah, "_Woah, easy there, tiger._"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, dan bertanya, "Apa kau melihat Ginny?"

_Who the f*** is Ginny? _

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Hermione yang akan pergi mencari temannya dalam keadaan mabuk, ia merasa khawatir. Sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang pria untuk melindungi para wanita, dan ia tahu bagaimana keadaan remaja laki-laki di luar sana.

Maka dengan senang hati ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang.

Dan tentu saja Hermione menolaknya.

Draco berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah kekecewaannya. Ia tidak seharusnya merasa kecewa, tapi mungkin, alkohol yang ia minum lah yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Kemudian, Ginny datang. Ia melihat Hermione pergi meninggalkannya dan hatinya terasa kosong.

Ia tidak ingat apa lagi yang terjadi malam itu. Paginya ia terbangun dengan sesosok gadis di sampingnya. Ia tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi di antaranya dengan gadis tersebut. Ia bergegas mengambil pakaiannya dan meninggalkan rumah Cormac McLaggen.

* * *

><p><strong>an: <strong>YES I DELETED AND CHANGED THE CHAPTER AND YES I HAVENT UPDATED IT SINCE FOREVER I'M SO SORRY


End file.
